1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an apparatus for treating hair, and, more particularly, relates to a hair styling apparatus incorporating a cartridge with an ultrasound transducer for heating and at least partially vaporizing a hair treatment agent dispensable from the cartridge.
2. Background of the Related Art
Hair straightener apparatii typically include two pivotal handles which are hinged at one end and pivot about the hinge between open and closed positions. Heating heads extend from each handle and have inner surfaces comprised of a heatable material, usually metal, for straightening or styling hair. An electric heater element located beneath each heatable surface is activated to warm the surfaces to a desired temperature. The inner surfaces are positionable around hair to be styled, and the hinged handles are moved to a closed position bringing the heated inner surfaces in contact with the hair. The gripped handles are then slid along the hair strands until the hair exits from the heads. One example of a hair straightener apparatus is disclosed in commonly assigned U.S. Pat. No. 7,178,532, the entire contents of which are incorporated by reference herein.